Leave Him For Me
by KookieMastahArt
Summary: MIKASASHA YURI! Mikasa and Sasha feel the same towards each other, but Sasha believes she loves Eren more than her.


**AN: Mikasa x Sasha is my favourite ship, and this is a bit angsty and not normally what I write. But it was an interesting take on something new for me.**

* * *

"Hey, Mikasa… can you feel it?" Sasha takes Mikasa's hand and places it gently on her chest.

"Feel what?" Mikasa was confused, not only at what Sasha had said and done, but also by the fact that the girl in front of her had a face as red as tomatoes.

"My heartbeat, it only beats for you."

"Sasha I'm sorry but I-"

Sasha took Mikasa's hand away from her chest as she turned her back on her, "You love, Eren, I know."

"No he's just-" Her hand firmly grasped Sasha's shoulder upon hearing 'Eren', and 'love' in the same sentence.

"Family? Yeah right, I've seen the way you look at him. I've seen how differently you act around him…" She pulled Mikasa's hand off her shoulder, voice beginning to tremble.

"And honestly, I-It hurts Mikasa… There are so many more people who'd treat you way better than him, me included." Still holding on to Mikasa's hand, Sasha pulled her in for a tight embrace. Mikasa struggled for a moment, but Sasha's positioning and grip was almost impossible to get out of. So instead, she accepted it and nuzzled into the brunette's warmth.

"I've loved you for so long. And I know you feel the same way. So why…" Her voice trembled hard as tears begun to roll down from her cheeks and unto Mikasa's shoulder.

"…"

"Because, he's family…"

Immediately as soon as she heard this, Sasha's face flared and she pushed herself away from Mikasa. This excuse, she'd heard Mikasa say on each of her heartfelt confessions. She had honestly gotten sick of it.

"Even still! Family are important, but people still leave their families and have relationships. So why can't you just forget about Eren for a moment and start looking at me!" Sasha cried her eyes out, her trembling bringing herself to her knees.

Mikasa looked at the shaking girl on her knees before her. Inside, it pained her to see Sasha in such a state: eyes, red from tears; shoulders, shaking like a distant city suffering from earthquake; face, snot dribbling from her nose unto her crying mouth. Her heart truly ached to see this kind of Sasha.

It hurt her even more to know that she was the person who caused this. Hers and Sasha's feelings for each other were mutual. Sasha was the first person she honestly felt like this towards. Around her, Mikasa's desire to be touched, to be loved, to be kissed, magnified.

Warm embrace comforted Sasha; face lighting up at the scent and touch of her desired one. Her tears gradually began to subside; screaming cries smoothened into slight whimpers. No matter how much of the reason Mikasa was for her to cry, Mikasa would always be the reason for her to calm down.

"I love you, Sasha." Mikasa whispered softly into Sasha's ear.

"No, I love you Mikasa." Her eyes relaxed as she gazes into Mikasa's shoulder.

"I don't see what you're trying to argue." Mikasa chuckled at Sasha's choice of words. It was obvious to her they'd felt the same way.

"I'm trying to say that I love you!" Looking up at Mikasa, Sasha's face began to pout.

"Isn't that exactly what I said to you?" A cocky smirk appeared on Mikasa's face.

"No, mine's different."

"Exactly how?"

"Because, when I say those words, I only have one person on my mind." These words were said quite calmly by her, but to Mikasa it felt like being impaled by the coldest and sharpest daggers.

Mikasa firmly clasped onto Sasha's shirt. Before Sasha had any time to react, Mikasa's lips were planted on her own. Realizing that she her struggles would end up in vain, Sasha closed her eyes and accepted it. Mikasa's lips were soft and moist, the one thing Sasha had craved and yearned for since the start.

Their passionate kiss had lasted to them for what seemed like an eternity. Sasha's moans had lighted an inferno inside of Mikasa, and once she had the chance, she lodged her tongue deep inside of Sasha's mouth. It explored Sasha, and explored her mouth thoroughly. Both their tongues danced around in harmony, exchanging each other's saliva.

Sasha rolled back, letting Mikasa climb on top of her. Her hand reached for the underneath of Sasha's clothes, sensually feeling her smooth soft curves. Sasha's moans began to grow louder. The feeling of Mikasa's mouth and tongue running down from her neck and down to her special place overwhelmed her. She succumbed to Mikasa's loving touch, releasing an array of different moans and cries.

Sasha awoke the next morning, with a naked Mikasa sleeping close to her face. She too was naked. Memories of last night flooded through her mind, causing her body and face to heat up tremendously. Warmth emanated from her body making the sleeping girl next to her grumble in her sleep.

Stealthily, Sasha sat up, attempting to not to rouse Mikasa from her sleep. As she sat up, she then noticed the body of the girl next to her, the body she had just let her touch throughout last night. It was dark that, so she could not make out exactly what or how Mikasa had had looked; but right in front of her, Mikasa's body was shown clear in the daylight. Pale, smooth and glistening with sweat, was her skin. And her defined muscles, especially her abs, stood out bulging. Sasha could not help but blush deep red at the sight of Mikasa's precious places.

Her foot stepped lightly on the floor. Mikasa's naked body had become far too overwhelming for Sasha to stay with. Silently she stepped closer towards the door, not expecting Mikasa to wake up.

"Sasha, don't go…" This voice sent a shock throughout Sasha's body. Slowly, she turned her head to see Mikasa emerging from her sleep.

Sasha gulped; Mikasa's body was in its full glory in front of her. She started, "A-ah, good morning Mikasa." Her embarrassment made her stutter a bit.

Mikasa moved swiftly out of the bed and suddenly Sasha's face was held with both hands by Mikasa as she kissed her deeply. It was quite an intense kiss, no tongue but still intense enough for the potato girl to close her eyes and pull Mikasa into an embrace.

As their lips parted, Mikasa uttered, "Morning."

They placed their foreheads together as Sasha held Mikasa's waist, and Mikasa held Sasha's face, breaths heating the other's face. Their lips smiled and faces blushed together.

* * *

Hope you like!


End file.
